The present invention relates to a mechanical pencil in which an eraser can be drawn out from the rear end of a tubular cap by turning the tubular cap and a lead can be drawn out from a head member.
The present invention relates to an eraser holder of the drawing-out type which, by turning a tubular cap against a tubular body an eraser holder can be slid so that the eraser held be two holding pieces can be draw out in a turning direction.
Further, the present invention relates to a mechanical pencil of the knock-type in which a lead can be drawn out of a head member by a knocking operation. In particular the invention relates to a mechanical pencil in which a space corresponding to a knocking width is formed between an outer sleeve and a cap by a turning operation in one direction so that knocking can be performed, while a rock-shaped object can be drawn out of a rearward end of the cap by the turning operation of the cap in a reverse direction.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a mechanical pencil of the knock-type in which a lead can be drawn out of a head member by a knocking operation. In particular the invention relates to a mechanical pencil in which a space corresponding to a knocking width is formed between an outer sleeve and a cap during a turning operation in one direction so that knocking can be performed while a rock-shaped object can be drawn out of a rearward end of the cap by a turning operation of the cap in the same direction.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to mechanical pencil in which a stick-shaped object, such as an eraser, lead crayon, a pastel, chalk, rouge, eyebrow pencil lead, can be drawn out of the rear end of a tubular body which lead can be drawn from a head member.
The usual mechanical pencil is constructed so that an eraser can be used by removing a knocking cap from an eraser holder on a lead tank of a writing shaft and lead can be drawn from the head member by knocking the knock cap attached on the eraser holder when the eraser is not in use.
However, in the above usual instance, because the eraser cannot be easily drawn out, whenever an eraser was worn out, troublesome effort was needed in which an eraser supporter was taken out of an eraser holder, the eraser supporter was opened, the eraser drawn out to the amount of worn out eraser, and the eraser supporter reinserted in the eraser holder and set in place by closing the holder.
Further, the mechanical pencil has an eraser holder in which the eraser supporter is an eraser held by being pressed thereon, attachable and detachably inserted in the eraser holding tubular part.
However, in the above usual instance, wherever the eraser is worn out, troublesome work was needed in which an eraser supporter was taken out of the eraser holding tubular part, the eraser supporter opened, the eraser drawn out to the amount of worn out eraser, and the eraser supporter reinserted in the eraser holding tubular part and set by closing the eraser supporter.
Furthermore, in the usual mechanical pencil, a space corresponding to a knocking width is provided between an outer sleeve and an cap so that a writing shaft can be drawn out of a head member by moving the writing shaft with the knocking cap while for erasing the cap can be removed from the mechanical pencil and the eraser can be exposed.
However, in the above usual instance, as the space corresponding to the knocking width is provided between the outer sleeve and the cap, erasing cannot be smoothly done because a force applied on the eraser causes the eraser to sink into the outer sleeve against the spring force and the external appearance cannot be attractive.
Further, the usual mechanical pencil is constructed so the eraser can be used by removing knocking cap from an eraser holder on the lead tank of a writing shaft and the lead can be drawn out from the head member by knocking the knock cap attached on the eraser holder when the eraser is not in use.
However, in the above usual instance, because the eraser cannot be drawn out, whenever the eraser was worn out, the troublesome work was necessary of taking an eraser supporter out from the eraser holder, opening the eraser supporter, drawing out the eraser to the amount worn out, and thereafter reinserting the eraser supporter in the eraser holder and setting it by closing the eraser supporter.